


Anyone With Me Right Here

by senalishia



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Trek Setting, Canon-typical language, F/F, Isolation, Robots, Touch-Starved, pesterlogs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 03:46:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13825815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/senalishia/pseuds/senalishia
Summary: Your name is LIEUTENANT JADE HARLEY. You are an officer aboard the FEDERATION STARSHIP SKAIA. Your mission, to investigate a former FEDERATION COLONY recently liberated from the ALTERNIAN EMPIRE.A Star Trek AU in which Jade uses the Jadebot to investigate a planet that has languished under the Condesce's control for a century and now contains only two (human) life forms.Written for the Homestuck Valentine Exchange 2018





	Anyone With Me Right Here

**Author's Note:**

> My first published Homestuck fanfic! Of course it took being accountable to other people to make me post one. I learned to code (better) for this sucker!
> 
> A gift for [@astralazuli](http://astralazuli.tumblr.com/) for the [Homestuck Valentine Exchange 2018](https://homestuckve18.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Throw me in the trash can, the title comes from [Homestuck: The Musical](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DnAfEQhFumk&list=PL0P2Oz15eniqi2wAt0SqWSbW4zRgLmrqi&index=11)

JADE: APPROACH PLANET

Your name is LIEUTENANT JADE HARLEY. You are an officer aboard the FEDERATION STARSHIP SKAIA. Your mission, to investigate a former FEDERATION COLONY recently liberated from the ALTERNIAN EMPIRE.

“So that’s it?” Commander Strider asks. “Gamma Pyxidis Three or whatever?”

“Yes, sir!” you respond promptly from your console. “At least, its location is consistent with the last known transmissions from that outpost to within 98% probability-- although they are, admittedly, a bit out of date.”

“It is also,” growls the the Alternian ambassador at a volume not often heard on the bridge of a Federation starship, “consistent with the records we provided you of colony worlds we agreed to cede back to the Federation, subject to the inhabitants’ approval, unless you still think I’ve been lying to you and--”

“Nah, Vantas, chill,” Commander Strider attempts to calm the ambassador, “we totally believe you, just the admirals and shit get super tetchy if we don’t double check.”

“Can you detect any life forms?” Captain Egbert asks you.

“Um…” You retrieve and interpret the sensor data. “Not much, looks like. Some small mammals, a couple hundred of what are probably Carapacians, wow--”

“Cool, maybe the Mayor will have some new friends,” Strider comments.

“Any humans?” Egbert asked.

N-- oh, wait! Yes! There’s… there’s two, sir,” you answer.

“Just two?” the captain asks.

“Yes,” you confirm, going over the data once more, “That’s all I’ve got, sorry.”

“Damn,” Strider breathed. “What the hell, Vantas? A hundred years ago that planet had millions of people on it. Now there’s only two left?”

“Yes, well, mismanagement of the indigenous populations of subject worlds by the previous Empress was one of the reasons we decided to replace her,” the ambassador replies irritably.

“Any chance you can contact them?” asks Captain Egbert.

“Trying sir,” you tell him. After a minute, “Nothing, sorry. I’m not detecting any known means of receiving or sending transmissions.”

“Sir! Request permission to put together an away team and check out what’s going on down there,” Lieutenant English says immediately.

“You might want two,” you suggest. “They’re in two separate locations, on the same continent but several thousand kilometers apart.”

“Sure, Jake, you can put together a team,” said Egbert. “Jade, do you want to test out the JadeBot?”

“Oh, yes! Thank you! This should be a wonderful opportunity to see how well she operates in the field!” you reply. 

“Report to Sick Bay and have Doctor Crocker monitor you, okay?”

“Yes sir.”

You hand your station off to another crew member and you and Jake leave the bridge together. “So one of the sites is nearer the equator than the other, but they’re both basically surrounded by ocean. Which one do you think you want?” you ask him.

“Which one’s more dangerous?” he shoots back immediately.

You purse your lips. “If I tell you that, you’ll just pick the more dangerous one, even though I’m the one who’s not going in person!”

“Of course I will, it’s more exciting.”

“Will your away team feel the same way?”

“The people I pick, of course they will. I don’t take anyone who hasn’t got the spirit of adventure!” You stop and stand with him at the intersection of corridors where your paths will diverge. “Still, if it rustles your chickens that much, I’ll stick with your recommendation, okay?”

You consider all the information you’ve collected so far. “I don’t actually know much, but the carapacians might get upset by our arrival, at least at first. You go south, I’ll go north?”

“Sounds good. Good luck out there.” He strides off to collect his team.

“You too!” you call after him, and continue to Sick Bay.

“Hey!” Doctor Crocker greets you when you entered. “Captain let me know what you’re up to, we just need to get you settled in, hook you up, then I’ll put you under.” She gestures with her prepared hypospray.

Your robotic self is standing by in sleep mode just next to the bed where your body will be resting, carefully watched over by Doctor Crocker, while you operate it. It’s your own work, and you’re very proud of it. It may not be as near-human realistic as, say, some of Soong’s designs, but even he had known better than to make them indistinguishable from humans, and it hadn’t really been a priority of yours at all. You’ve been much more focused on the neural interface that allows you to control it when you sleep, and so far you’re very pleased with the result. This will be your first time sending it out in the field on a real mission.

You lay down on the bed and wriggle yourself into as comfortable a position as possible. The doctor hands you the interface gear, which you settle over your temples. You look over at a nearby computer readout to make sure it is engaging properly with your brainwaves. “Okay, whenever you’re ready,” you say when you feel as prepared as you’ll ever be.

“You know, you don’t actually even need the drugs,” comes a voice from your left. Oh dear. “I coooooooould just put her under with my brain.”

Doctor Crocker glares at another one of the ship’s Troll guests leaning in the doorway. “Yes, you have demonstrated that particular ability of yours quite enough already. What we are doing right now is none of your damned business. Out.”

“Fiiiiiiiine. I only wanted to help,” the Troll drawls as she saunters away from the door. “But I do know when I’m not wanted.” Good riddance.

The doctor scowls at her back, but puts on a cheerful face for you as soon as your unwanted guest leaves. “Okay! Once I’ve administered the sedative, count backward from ten, and you’ll be operating that robot of yours in a jiffy!”

You nod and do as you are instructed. “Ten nine eight…” The world starts getting sort of fuzzy. “Seven… six…”

And then Doctor Crocker is not standing over you, but beside you. You twirl in place a little as a first test. It feels almost exactly like operating your body normally, although some of the differences in sensory inputs will surprise you at odd moments. “Everything seems to be in working order, Doctor!” you report.

“Excellent! It all looks fine on this end.” She gestures toward the bed where you--the real you--lay. You never quite get used to standing over yourself, seeing yourself sleeping there. “Well, I’ll stay here and monitor your vitals, let you know if anything goes sideways.” the doctor says. “You get yourself down to the transporter room and check out that planet for us.”

“Thanks, bye!” you answer her. Jadebot’s voice, as purposely inhuman as the rest of her, sounds strange in your auditory sensors.

You report to the transporter room and ask them to put you down close, but not too close, to the human life reading.

***

tipsyGnostalgic [TG] began pestering  timaeusTestified [TT]  
TG: dirk  
TG: diiiiirk  
TT: Roxy.  
TG: omg dirk i loev it thankyouthaknyouthankyou!! ;)  
TG: *love  
TG: *thank you  
TG: again  
TT: You’re welcome.  
TG: its sooooo cute!  
TG: what does it do???  
TT: Its grip is strong enough to crush steel, yet it can stroke the wing of a butterfly without harming a single scale.  
TG: omg rly????  
TT: It can produce a perfectly prepared plate of premium pasta in mere minutes.  
TG: it can?  
TT: It is the trascendental culmination of all your desperately held hopes and dreams.  
TG: wow! lol  
TG: what if im feelin a little  
TG: ~friskay~  
TG: will it help with that too? -_~  
TT: Of course not.  
TT: I wouldn’t want to risk making myself obsolete.  
TT: I have to make sure there are still needs of yours that only I can fulfill.  
TT: My sweet.  
TG: bwahahahahshsga lmaOoOoO.  
TG: so did you actually help him out woth it?  
TG: *with  
TT: It seems there is a 98.56% chance that, despite my near omniscience, I do not have any idea what you’re talking about. However, the answer to that is almost certainly “yes, but not in the way he intended.”  
TG: lol cool!   
TG: i wanna say thanks to real dirk too, can i talk to him?  
TT: Once again, Roxy, I am hurt, nay crushed, by your implication that I am not, in fact, real.  
TT: Is our love not real, either?  
TT: Have I merely been deluding myself, hoping beyond hope that your feelings might grow beyond mere physicality until you realize that your most heart-felt desires can only be truly embodied in a bitchin’ pair of shades?  
TG: buhh. sorry. yr totes real, ok?  
TG: and ofc i love u.  
TG: now ley me talk to dirk  
TG: *let  
TT: Apology accepted. However, I’m afraid Dirk is busy and unable to talk right now.  
TG: awwwwwww  
TG: is he in the shower?  
TT: He is not.  
TT: One moment.  
TT: It seems he wishes to speak with you after all.  
TT: Farewell, my dearest heart, the sweet fulfillment of all that  
TT: Will you shut up?  
TT: I’m kind of up to my ass in distractingly attractive surprise combatants right now. I just want to make sure she’s safe.  
TG: o rllllllly???  
TG: distactingly atrractive??  
TT: Really not the point right now.  
TT: Are you alright, Roxy?  
TT: Apart from probably being drunk.  
TG: psshht  
TG: psssshhhhht i say.  
TG: i only had like half a glass of somethin. im not even close to drunk.  
TG: im fiiine. no supprise combabtans here!  
TT: Good. Hopefully this is just a local problem. No shade on your combat skills, but I’d feel a lot better if I were there in case more of these idiots showed up.  
TG: ~~le gasp~~ is that why u sent me this cute robot? to protect me??  
TT:  
TT: No.  
TT: I was not aware of any robot, cute or otherwise.  
TT: The robot is an unknown quantity. Stay away from the robot, Roxy.  
TT: I’ve got to go. This guy just will not fucking stop.  
TG: wait WHAT  
timaeusTestified [TT] ceased pestering tipsyGnostalgic [TG]  
TG: bye.  
TG: oh god dirk pls dont die.

***

JADE: SAY HELLO

You want to say hello to the girl in the room, but she rises from her computer, which she had rushed to immediately upon seeing you, her expression more fearful than friendly. She performs a superbly executed YOUTH ROLL toward a circular platform in the corner, then disappears in a column of familiar-looking light.

Oh dear, you didn’t mean to scare her. You walk over to the platform and investigate. It appears to be some sort of transporter pad, though of a more ancient variety than you’re used to. Its operation seemed to be automatic. If you step onto it, it might take you to wherever the girl went.

Then again, your sudden appearance may have just startled her. You could wait here until she feels like coming back.

You decide to check in with Jake and the other team. Maybe they are having better luck and can give you some advice.

“Lieutenant Harley to Lieutenant English”

“English here.” He sounds like he’s breathing hard.

“Jake? I found the girl who lives here, but I think I accidently scared her away. Are things going any better with you?”

“Are they ever!” his voice comes back to her. “The second we beamed down, some lunatic started attacking me with a sword!”

“Oh no! Is the rest of the team okay? Do you need help?”

“Not at all, are you kidding? This is the best scrum I’ve been in my entire life!”

“O-okay. Um, be careful. Harley out.”

You hope that his confidence in his abilities is justified, and that his thirst for adventure doesn’t get him into too much trouble. He isn’t supposed to be fighting at all! But you haven’t been any more successful, you suppose. The girl still hasn’t felt the need to come back yet.

You take a moment to examine the room. The chemical sensors in your robot double, reporting in as your sense of smell, are the least developed part of its sensory suite, except for taste, which you neglected entirely. Still, the entire room has a definite smell of alcohol--real alcohol. Bottles and glasses litter the floor and various flat surfaces.

Hm. You suppose it must have been hard living here all alone. 

In fact, you don’t think you can wait for that girl to come back much longer. You have to find a way to show her you want to help.

You approach the transporter and step onto it apprehensively. If something goes wrong, only the robot will be damaged, but you’re rather attached to it, and besides, you’d still need a way to find that girl.

When you reappear, you’re in a dimly lit room, tiled in a pattern of alternating light and dark green squares. You check your position relative to the ship--turns out you haven’t moved that far at all, probably just to another part of the building.

As you move into the room and look around, you hear chittering from the shadows. Oh look, there’s those Carapacians you were wondering about. You debate whether they seem friendly enough to approach.

Suddenly, you hear a savage cry, and something impacts your remote body, exploding messily in the process. It appears to have been some sort of gourd. You are now covered in its innards. 

You look in the direction it came from. There’s the girl, crouched in the middle of a pile of the orange vegetables. She hurls another one, and you take a moment to admire how strong she must be to propel them with such force. This one you nearly dodge. It glances off your shoulder and rolls, mostly unbroken, into the crowd of Carapacians, who chitter excitedly and carry it off, disappearing into the shadows.

In the second you look away, the girl takes the opportunity to dash for yet another transporter pad and disappears. This time you follow her immediately.

The girl is in the process of carefully but hastily lifting a few small, black cats--or cat-like mutants, you see when you look more closely, all with extra eyes or limbs--off a pile of assorted objects. 

You start to approach her slowly. 

Her furry friends safely out of the way, she digs through the pile until she pulls out an old-fashioned phaser rifle, which she points straight at you just as you get near her.

“Don’t move!” she yells.

You stop, and raise your arms for good measure, trying to show how not scary you can be. “I promise I don’t want to hurt you.”

“Who sent you? Was it the fish bitch?”

Fish bitch? Does she mean the former Empress? “Um, no. I’m Lieutenant Jade Harley from the Federation starship Skaia. Well, sort of. This isn’t my real body, I’m piloting it remotely from the ship.”

She lowers her rifle for a second at the mention of the Federation, but then snaps it back up. “Federation, huh? Prove it.”

You don’t really know what kind of proof the girl would accept. “Um, if we could get our computers to be compatible, I could send you my official Federation credentials?”

The girl rolls her eyes. “Pfft. Yeah right. I knew how to hack fake Federation credentials before I figured out where my mom stashed the liquor. And you want to rummage around in my system first? No. Fucking. Way.”

Wow, if she can really do what she claims, she must have amazing programming skills. You feel so bad for her, having been alone here for so long. You can’t let her run off again. Time to try some good old-fashioned diplomacy.

“I haven’t tried to hurt you yet, right? And I’m not going to. Is this the kind of thing the, um, fish bitch would normally do?”

“Nnno,” the girl admits reluctantly, “usually she just sends drones to fuck shit up every once in a while.”

“Well, I’m not a drone, and I certainly don’t intend to fuck up any shit.” The easiest way to get someone to like you,paradoxically, is to get them to do something for you. Time to see what favors you can ask for. “Do you trust me enough to stop pointing that,” you indicate the rifle with a very small, non-threatening hand gesture, “at me? You couldn’t hurt the, erm, real me with it, since I’m on the ship, but I worked hard on this robot and I’m very proud of it and I’d rather it didn’t get damaged.”

Something in the girl’s eyes lights lights up at that. (You should see if she’ll tell you her name.) “Wow, you made that?” She does swing her weapon up to point at the ceiling as you requested, and in her excitement, she takes a couple steps forward, then abruptly thinks better of it and halts.

“It’s been a project of mine for years!” If she likes it so much… “Maybe if you come back to the ship with me I could show you how it works? Oh, and I’d really like to know your name, too.”

“Oh--it’s Roxy.” No answer on your other question. She seems to still be studying your robot body. “Is that how you look in real life?”

“Hm--sort of. I didn’t try to make it too realistic--I wasn’t trying to trick anyone into thinking it was really me or anything. But it’s my size and this is about how my hair looks and everything. It makes it a lot easier to control remotely when everything’s where I expect it to be.”

Roxy nods slowly. “It’s amazing.” She takes another step toward you--she’s almost close enough to touch, now. “I want to believe you. About everything,” she says softly. “But I don’t know if it’s safe.”

You helpfully don’t point out that you could have beamed her away at any time with or without her permission if it wasn’t against the Federation’s ethicals standards for treatment of non-hostile sentients. “I’m sorry I can’t do more to prove you can trust me. But we planned to take at least three days on this mission, and I’ll stay here the whole time if you want, so we can get to know each other better.” It’s a rather rash promise--Doctor Crocker hasn’t felt safe letting you test controlling the robot for more than twelve hours at a time before--but surely you can convince her it’s for the good of the mission.

Roxy’s face erupts into the most gorgeous smile when you say that. “I guess it’ll be nice to talk to someone besides Di--oh god, DIrk!” Shoot, she’s panicking again. “He said some guy was attacking him!” She scrambles back a couple steps but doesn’t point her weapon at you again. “What the fuck is up with that?” She seems to assume you’ll know. It’s understandably too big of a coincidence to believe otherwise.

“Oh, no, Jake!” A facepalm isn’t quite the same in an all-metal body, but you manage it. “We did send another team down to check out the other human life sign, but it’s--our head of security, Jake English, he’s very--adventurous? But he was only supposed to investigate, like me, and he wouldn’t really hurt anyone. Much.” It’s unclear if she’s buying any of this. “He said that as soon as he beamed down someone attacked him with a sword!”

She has to think about that, but then grins a little. “Um that’s--actually totally possible. Like, as a thing Dirk might do. Could this Jake guy be described as ‘distractingly attractive?’”

Well, not by you. Doctor Crocker would, though. Poor Doctor Crocker. “I think there are people that might say that?”

She purses her lips, taps her foot, flicks her fingernails. Finally, she says, “I should go back to the computer and see if I can talk to him about all this. Maybe this was all just a ginormous misunderstanding?” She looks like she very much wants that to be true. She starts walking--not anxiously, just purposefully--back toward the transporter pad the two of you used to get here.

You don’t want to let her out of your sight, but you don’t want her to feel crowded either. “Can I come with you?” you ask.

“Um, yeah, sure!” she responds immediately. Then, with a sort of forced sternness, “But keep your distance, missy. No sudden movements.”

You nod and follow at several paces behind her to the transporter, through the room with the carapacians, to the other transporter. When you arrive back in her room, she’s already at the computer, typing away.

timaeusTestified [TT] began pestering tipsyGnostalgic [TG]  
TT: I’m not dead.  
TT: Turns out these guys have dubiously claimed to be from “Starfleet” and slightly less dubiously appear to be human.  
TT: Or I guess one’s saying he’s actually Vulcan. Look at me, being all speciesist. Ought to put me in some sort of sensitivity class.  
TT: Point being, they’re not trolls, or drones, or anything like that.  
TT: They’re offering to give us supplies, or a ride off this rock to actual goddamn civilization, or whatever.  
TT: They also claim responsibility for the robot.  
TT: It’s apparently a fly-by-wire controlled by an “officer” on their “spaceship”.  
TT: Actually sounds like a pretty sweet project, if it’s true.  
TT: Anyway, let me know if you ever stop acting on my farcically premature warning and get back to your computer.  
TG: dirk??  
TG: your ok!!!!?????  
TT: My okay.  
TG: :P  
TG: so what do u think? r these guys legit?  
TT: To be honest, I find I barely even care. The thought of getting out of this hellhole and maybe getting to talk to more than one goddamn person in my life is proving to be more attractive than I expected, even if they’re not being totally upfront about their intentions.  
TT: No offense.  
TG: its ok, i know what u mean.  
TG: and i think the robot girl’s actually p nice  
TG: and i want to see if she’s really a real girl irl like she says  
TG: OMG DIRK???  
TT: Still me.  
TG: if i go to the spaec ship  
TG: and you go to the space shpi  
TG: *space *ship  
TG: you will be there  
TG: and I will be there  
TG: AND I WILL SEE YOU. WE WILL SEE EACH OTHER DIRK!!!!11  
TG: *!!  
TG: we gotta do it  
TG: pls say youll do it.  
TT: Of course.  
TT: Why the hell not.

***

JADE: MEET NEW FRIENDS

You ask Doctor Crocker to wake you before everyone even starts beaming up; they can transport the robot without you controlling it just fine. As soon as you come back consciousness in your own body, you fling yourself up off the bed, squeeze the doctor’s hand and murmur a quick “Thank you,” and race down the corridors toward the transporter room so you’ll be there when she arrives.

They’re still standing on the transporter platform when you get there, Roxy embracing an unfamiliar blond man in pointy shades while shrieking with joy as the away team disembarks around them. You wait, letting them have their moment.

Soon enough, she lets go and steps down off the platform while gazing around the room in wonder. Eventually, her eyes alight on you.

“It’s you!” she hollers. You wonder if living in isolation for so long has given her difficulty in modulating her volume like you still sometimes have. “You’re--you’re all--” Words escape her and she waves her arms about wildly in your direction.

“Hi! It’s me. Jade Harley, in the, uh, flesh, this time.” You give her what you hope is a welcoming smile and extend your hand in greeting. 

“You’re even prettier than the robot!” she exclaims, and runs over and instead of taking your hand, envelops you in a hug as tight as the one she had been giving the young man.

You can’t really say that you mind.

***

EPILOGUE: WEEKS IN THE FUTURE (BUT NOT MANY)

“Alright, I think I’m done for the night,” Dirk declares, stretching into a not-quite-convincing yawn. You, Dirk, and Roxy have been gathering in the robotics lab almost every time you’re not on duty, working together to improve Jadebot. Dirk convinced you that the next thing it needs is flight capabilities, and you’ve enjoyed working with the two of them on such a challenging problem.

“You’re leaving already? Seriously? You lightweight, we’ve only been in here five hours,” Roxy says and punches him playfully in the shoulder.

He catches her arm, pulls her in, and murmurs something in her ear which causes her to plant both of her hands on his chest and shove him backward with an offended noise.

Dirk Strider is, Roxy has lamented to you on multiple occasions, not even a little bit attracted to women. Not that you find that relevant to the situation at all. And you know how much she’s become enamoured of her ability to actually touch other people. She does it to everyone now, hugs, and head pats, and arm squeezes for practically the whole crew. You included, of course.

“That’s right, go on, get out of here!” she calls after him as the doors open for him and he saunters out into the corridor.

“What did he say?” you ask her. You don’t want to pry, but at the same time you do want to know what got that reaction out of her. She doesn’t have to tell you if she doesn’t want to.

“Oh, he just-- dumb stuff,” she stammers. You’ve got the lights dimmed in the room for robotics reasons right now, but you could swear she’s blushing. It makes you wonder how warm her cheeks feel.

“Okay, never mind,” you let her off, and draw her attention back to the place where you had gotten stuck on Jadebot’s new code. She places her hand on your shoulder blade as she leans in to see what you’re pointing to on the computer screen.

After a few minutes of work, when the two of you think you may have found a solution to this particular programming snarl, she says, “Hey, um, can I ask you maybe kind of a stupid question?” She’s still touching you, but her fingers are curling with tension now.

“I won’t say there’s no such thing as a stupid question, because Jake English exists,” (you love him dearly but he can be an idiot sometimes), “but you can ask me whatever you want, and I probably won’t think it’s stupid.”

“Okay then.” She takes a deep breath, then says, “So, I really like hanging out with you, building cool robots and stuff, and I’ve met seriously a TON of people since I came on the ship, which I totally don’t regret, bee tee dubs, and you’re still kinda my favorite?” Your heart jumps a little. “And I know I’ve been kinda touchy-handsy with everyone, and that’s been really awesome to be honest, but, shit, Dirk just offered to be, like, my wingman, and I don’t really know how people do this in the actual, for real twenty-third century but--the thing is-- I do want to hug everyone but I don’t want to kiss everyone but I do want to kiss you, and is that like, a thing? That people-- that you would want to do?”

Oh. Wow. Better get your feelings sorted out right damn now. “Well, um,” she’s so new here how can she know what she really wants yet but she’s an adult who should be allowed to make her own decisions and so are you and you don’t want to disappoint her and she’s smart and funny and gorgeous and of course you want to. You smile. “It wouldn’t hurt to give it a try!”

She relaxes, laughs a little, and nods, but then seems unsure what to do next. “So, like…”

You’ve got this. You turn toward her, careful not to move out from under her hand where it still rests on your back. You put your hand on her cheek-- she’s blushing again, and it is so warm. Lean in, and let your lips meet, just for a second to start out. Heat washes over your body. “You’re smart and funny and gorgeous, and I like you a lot too. I’m really glad you decided to come with us,” you tell her.

She looks utterly entranced. “Can we do that again?” she whispers.

You do it again.


End file.
